No happy ending
by Thaly Black
Summary: Él es Sirius Black. A él ninguna chica le hace daño, él es el que les hace daño a ellas, él es un Merodeador. Los Merodeadores no sufren por amor. Él tiene una reputación. Una fama. Un prestigio que mantener. O al menos, los tenía.


No happy ending

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Rowling, esa rubia rica que se dedicó a matarlos uno a uno. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro, así que no vale de nada demandarme , porque soy más pobre que nadie._

_Este fic se sale un poco de mi tónica habitual, pero espero que os guste. Lo escribí para el concurso del mes de Marzo de __Retos a la Carta__, en __**livejournal**__. Espero que os guste, y todo eso._

_El título lo saqué de la canción de __**Mika,**__Happy ending__, y la recomiendo como acompañamiento para la lectura._

_Sin nada más que decir._

_APB Production presenta…_

**No happy ending**

Ya es de noche, y James acaba de llegar de entrenar. Ha dejado a Sirius abajo, con Emmeline Vance, que, al parecer quería hablar con él. Tienen diecisiete años, y James es consciente de que Sirius ha cambiado. Sigue siendo su hermano, y, obviamente, sigue siendo un poco imbécil, pero ha madurado. El hecho de haber huido de Grimmauld Place lo ha hecho madurar, y eso es algo que James nota, porque, el hecho de que Sirius haya madurado, lo ha obligado a madurar a él también. Contra todo pronóstico.

Y su mejor amigo ha empezado a tomarse las cosas mucho más en serio que antes, ya no es un picaflor, ya no tiene tantas ganas de gastarles bromas a los demás (a lo mejor a Quejicus… pero era un caso aislado). De hecho, y que Merlín coja a la humanidad confesada, Sirius Black ha sentado cabeza. La afortunada es Emmeline Vance. Y James está consternado. Altamente consternado. Sirius. Su hermano. Está enamorado.

Y esa es una enfermedad que solo puede afectarle a él. Sirius haciéndole más caso a una chica que a él es algo que va totalmente contra natura. Si, puede que esté celoso, pero es que Sirius está con Emmeline y él no está con Lily. Y eso le jode. Porque para algo son hermanos. Para joderse juntos.

En ese momento entra Sirius en la habitación con el pelo todavía húmedo tras la ducha en los vestuarios. Está más pálido de lo que es habitual en él (que pos ser Black, tiene una tez completamente blanca y perlina, como si fuese porcelana), joder, si está más pálido que Lunático, que está sentado en la cama leyendo cosas muggles de esas que me molan a él.

Sirius se sienta en la cama, con su mirada, gris, perdida en la pared, y parece en una especie de estado de conmoción. Parpadea un par de veces y respira profundamente.

Peter se sienta derecho en su cama, había estado haciendo volutas de humo con la varita, pero el hecho de que Sirius parezca estar a punto de echarse a llorar hace que la magia deje de funcionarle.

Remus cierra el libro y se incorpora, acercándose al bordillo de la cama. Quiere saber qué le pasa a Sirius, que siempre está para él. Nunca. Jamás, lo ha visto tan absolutamente pálido. Por Merlín, en esos momentos Canuto parece un cadáver con mirada brillante.

Pero James se les adelanta a ambos, se acerca a Sirius y se sienta a su lado. Con la mitad de una mirada, se entienden. Ellos van más allá. El ciervo pasa un brazo por los hombros al perro y lo atrae con fuerza. Le da un abrazo, fuerte, con una sola mano. Ellos mariconadas las mínimas, pero Sirius cierra los ojos y respira profundamente, como si estuviese conteniendo un sollozo. En realidad está corrompiendo las lágrimas que están a punto de salir con todo lo Black de sus sangre.

Remus se acerca, y Peter salta de la cama.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Canuto?-pregunta Remus poniéndole una mano en el hombro, una vez James lo hubo soltado.

Sirius mira al techo, luego mira al suelo, toma una profunda bocanada de aire, hasta lo más hondo.

-Emm… me… ha… dejado…

Peter se cae sentado, de la sorpresa, aun que, como estaba de cuclillas tampoco es algo muy extraño.

Remus le aprieta levemente el hombro y Sirius cierra los ojos.

Está lleno de rabia. De furia. De dolor.

Él es Sirius Black. A él ninguna chica le hace daño, él es el que les hace daño a ellas, él es un Merodeador. Los Merodeadores no sufren por amor.

-Joder… joder… joder…-se levanta y pega un puñetazo contra el poste de su cama, logrando que las cortinas se tambaleen con riesgo a desprenderse.-Soy Sirius Black, vale… Peter… ¿Con cuantas tías he estado hasta ahora?-pregunta con un caldero de rabia pura hirviéndole en el estómago.

El pequeño animago se ayuda de los dedos, porque él es el contador de Sirius. Le encanta llevar cuentas, pero para eso necesita los dedos.

-Treinta y cuatro entre tercero y sexto-dice al cabo de tres segundos.

-Eso. He estado con treinta y cuatro tías antes que Emmeline, y ella no es nadie para venir a joderme a mí, ¿vale? Soy Sirius Black…-las ganas de aullar son insoportables. _Necesita_ que sea luna llena. ¡_Ya_! Está seguro de que la próxima aúllará más que lunático.

Él tiene una reputación. Una fama. Un prestigio que mantener. O al menos, los tenía.

-Por mucho Sirius y mucho Black que seas, Canuto, sigues siendo mortal-le suelta Remus. Sabe que tal vez no sea el mejor momento. Pero Sirius necesita, ante todo, mantenerse en la tierra.

El moreno lo mira. Siempre consideró que entendía de mujeres. De hecho, entendía más de mujeres que de sí mismo.

Las mujeres, si uno lo intentaba, podía lograr entenderlas. A sí mismo no puede.

Porque ha sido un iluso. Es un iluso. Es un Black. Sangre negra corre por sus venas.

Debería haberlo sabido, porque era parte de su destino, de su legado.

_Ningún Black tendrá jamás un final feliz. _

_**Hola a todos!! ¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado, porque lo que es a mí, no terminó de convencerme, y mira que soy fácil de convencer. Lo que no tengo ni idea es de por qué me ha dado hoy por poner así las notas de autora, pero bueno. **_

_**Muchas gracias por leerme.**_

_**Os quiero mil.**_

_**Besitos con sabor a Merodeador.**_

.:Thaly:.


End file.
